


Hymn for the lost

by doi



Series: HFTL [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Battle Couple, Brothels, Crime World, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Fuckbuddies, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Love, Murder, Murderers, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Organized Crime, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doi/pseuds/doi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-crime au-<br/>The world of organized crime is a multi trillion dollar business.<br/>The world of organized crime is a dangerous world.<br/>But that's what we signed up for huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladybug

**Chapter one- Ladybug**

 

_**Who is Ladybug?** _

A question that law enforcement and other criminals alike would want to know.

No one knew who she was, not even most of the people who work for her and those who were lucky/unlucky enough to meet her, never lived to tell the tale.

What people did know was that she was female and had a habit of red with black dots. Even her mask. That she looked Asian but many wasn't sure. The information was too little to go on and many people  would kill to know more about her. Many people would want to kill her.

A fact Marinette lived with everyday.

Marinette was an up and coming designer who worked out of her parents bakery. She was a klutz and was awkward. Almost seemed like a pushover. A good and pure person.

Not the evil that associated with Ladybug.

Ladybug was a drug trafficker, a weapons dealer, a fraudster among other things.

While Marinette was a quiet, law abiding citizen. 

One would never think that Ladybug was Marinette.

She knew that this was her advantage.

She did it for the money. 

Even though she had clients as a designer and her parents bakery had loads of customers. There was a time were that didn't exist. A time where she was just starting out, straight out of collage and the money she made from helping out at the bakery alone couldn't pay for everything. She was broke and proud. So she turned to Alya.  Alya's dad was a drug lord and he was their connection to criminal underworld. Thus the birth of Ladybug. The money was quick and dirty. She was making more than enough to upgrade her apartment and take care of any dept she owed, and other things she needed. Dispite going against her morals, the thing that was supposed to be temporary became permanent. She began to fall deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole. Before she knew it, she was a criminal mastermind.

That's why she helped found the miraculous.

A group of criminal masterminds.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina, Jade Turtle, Queen Bee and Monarch.

The most dangerous of criminals, all together in one group. 

**Anyone and everyone respected them.**

**Anyone and everyone wanted to take them down.**

It wasn't all good and happy.

Marinette had to learn and learn fast.

That her klutzy and awkward behaviour would get her killed.

All the morals that her parents thought her, this was the opposite.

That taking a life wasn't as easy as it looked.

She legally brought a gun. 

She slept with it under her pillow, and kept one eye open as she slept, if she got any sleep at all.

She carried it everywhere.

She learned that having a stable relationship and getting married was a dream.

Who would want to marry a criminal? A murderer? 

Her only relationship she could claim she had was Chat Noir as Ladybug.

Even then, they were fuckbuddies at best.

Even though she wondered who it was behind the mask.

Alya, despite being in the same situation as her, was in an active relationship with her boyfriend Nino.

And as far she she knew, Nino was a drug lord. 

Marinette always kept her double life as far from one another as she could.

Unfortunately, it has been becoming more and more difficult as time went along.

It was a normal day at the bakery, when a strange new customer entered.

A customer who brought her double life down as he entered the door.

 


	2. Chat noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we focus on another member and a revel happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, thanks so much for reading. I am so happy.  
> This chapter was inspired by If It Ain't Love by Jason Derulo.

**Chapter 2- Chat Noir**

**_She was his_ ** _**lady.**_ **  
**

Chat Noir was infatuated with her.

From her smell to the way she felt.

He memorised everything about her.

She haunted his dreams, he could see her every time he closed his eyes.

**Ladybug.**

She was a mystery. A beautiful, sexy mystery.

He would often wish to see her outside the mask, to be more than the occasional sexual fling.

In his mind, he saw marriage, kids, a family with his precious ladybug.

Even if she was a poor, drug addict with a less than gracious past.

_**It was impossible.** _

Even his life as Adrian Agreste couldn't make it possible.

He was a supermodel, the son of a late fashion mogul.

The media would tear him to treads.

It didn't stop him from dreaming. Dreaming about his hands cupping her breasts, Dreaming about the look she gave as she sucked him dry.

_**Dreaming.** _

As he walked into the bakery, he was greeted by the smell of freshly maked pastries and sweets.

As he approached the counter, he saw someone come to greet him.

Someone who looked like Ladybug.

Someone who looked like his ladybug.

_**His Ladybug.** _

Since when did she become his?

It was just sex.

He was just sex.

Yet the girl looked just like her, from her hair to the way she spoke. Even her necklace.

_**Her necklace.** _

There was no way he wouldn't recognize the necklace she wore as he pounded her to pleasure.

How it gleamed in the darkness.

It was her.

_**Was it really?** _

Somehow he really didn't believe that he would meet the one he loved like this.

"Ladybug?"

She seemed to jerk her head in his direction.

Taken completely aback

As if she didn't expect anyone to call her that.

It was her!

" I believe we know each other."

Fishing his necklace out of his shirt to show his own. It was black with a golden bell hanging on it. She had given it to him as a christmas present.

Her eyes opened wide before a frown came upon her face.

That is how he ended up where he was now.

Having lunch with his lady.

He had explained that he wasn't stalking her and just figured her out using her necklace.

She had taken off her necklace for safety reasons and watched him with intent and confusion.

"Um, hi, I'm Marinette."

"I'm Adrian."

The mood between them was nothing short of awkward.

He didn't blame her, if someone who recognized him as Chat randomly took him to lunch promising to pay, he'd be a little unnerved too.

Friend or Foe.

Even though he tried to keep the conversation going, she often gave one word answers and looked out the door.

Despite this, even though she was uncomfortable.

He wanted her.

He wanted to take her to take her to his place and prove he was Chat. To tear off her clothes and taste her skin once more. But as usual, when he was civilian, he kept this thought in his head.

"You seem so different, I mean."

He knew exactly what she meant.

"I seem like two different people."

She laughed, and a smile spread across his face.

It was her. There was no doubt about it.

"You do too, I mean you're beautiful just like her but something's different."

"I'm actually a nice, awkward, law abiding citizen by day."

It was his turn to laugh.

"That's something we share in common, I guess."

Her smile seemingly radiated the room.

"Thanks Chat." pausing she shook her head. "Adrien but I have to go back to work."

"Your welcome."

Turning her back, he paused.

"Wait."

"Hm,"

"Can I have your number?"

With baited breath, he waited for her reply.

"Sure."

After paying for their lunch, he held his phone in her head. 

Memorizing her phone number in case, god forbid, anything happened to it.

That was until, he began to realized how creepy that was.

Sighing, he called the one number, he always went to, when he needed advice.

Nino.

But he didn't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, no Hawkmoth 4 u. How did you like this chapter? It was a bit more graphic than the first but it got the message across. Also next chapter has straight up porn. You have been warned.  
> Also the first six chapters have themes.  
> Ladybug/Chat Noir: Double lives  
> Volpina/Jade Turtle: Relationships  
> Queen Bee/Monarch: Crime and consequence.  
> Also:  
> Ladybug/Chat is obvious but  
> Volpina is Alya  
> Jade is Nino  
> Queen bee is Chloe  
> and Monarch is Nath :3  
> Have fun reading.


	3. Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content  
> Thanks for reading  
> Also happy 1yr anniversary.

**Chapter 3- Volpina.**

 

"I love you baby girl."

"Love you too daddy, keep out of trouble ok."

"I'll try."

This was how Alya and her father ended their visits, as the three hours they spent on a weekends together came to a close. 

This was how it has been for the last three years, and it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Her father was a drug lord, her mother, a former prostitute, and Alya originally didn't want to continue her family business, if not for her sake, for her siblings. Yet, fate had other things in plan when she met Nino and Marinette. Alya met Nino when he was nothing but a high school druggie with average grades and a talent for music. They didn't hang together much, but she would often join him and another guy and get high in this abandoned building. Eventually, they got caught but they somehow waved a magic wand and didn't get in trouble.  As time passed the two would grow closer, and Nino cleaned up and is pretty much a full time dj, or so it looked on the surface. Rather, he stopped doing them and started dealing them, creating them. Alya saw first hand Nino's rise in the criminal underground. Yet, while she didn't approve of it, she still kept her friendship with him.

Which, her mother didn't like very much.

Her mother was in the sex trade, a stripper, a prostitute. Unlike others, she fell in love with her pimp and married him, even having kids together. He was her way out.  Like any good mother, she wanted the best for her children but she often had extreme ways of doing so. From beating you even if you got anything lower than a B to refusing to give you food until you finish your homework, Alya could also remember the time she was locked in a dark room for weeks because she misbehaved in class, only being let out to get ready for school. 

It only escalated after the incident.

One time, when she was younger, her father brought home some guys from work, it was only the two of them home since her mother had something to do.

Long story short, one of her father's 'friends' came in her room and raped her. Multiple times. 

Of course, the person who did it didn't live, once her father had finally caught him but, she could still recall the warmth of the rapist blood all over her. 

Afterwards, her parents started arguing, her mother became even more restrictive with her siblings and her.

Eventually, they devorced.

For another seven years, she lived with her mother and her siblings. Her mother, who never liked the fact that she was closer to her father than her, began to slowly alienate her from the rest of the family. Until she got old enough to leave, and her siblings were old enough to make their own decisions. 

It took her 13 years to even consider sex, it took her another four to actually have sex. 

Even then, afterwards she would scrub herself clean. While any other guy would of been upset, Nino understood, which made her fall in love with him even more.

Now, the pulsing heat of their bodies together doesn't make her nervous. His mouth roaming her body and beyond, didn't make her nauseous. She could suck him off without feeling like all the air in the room had disappeared. And when he releases inside her, she no longer felt dirty. Instead, she felt like she was loved. Like he loved her, which was an understatement.

All the play biting, teasing and inappropriate touches in public areas, didn't make her uncomfortable. The taste of his skin, his tongue inside of her, the things she learned to love. 

Despite the fact she overcame her sexual fears, her rape was one of her biggest reasons why she didn't want to get involved in the criminal underground.

Until, Mari came, broke and desperate asking for her help on a quick and easy way to make money.

Marinette was a sweet,nice girl that Alya met in high school.

She was a bit of a pushover, and had the biggest crush on some random guy, that lasted all the way until almost graduation.

In fact, she was so sweet, she became a morality pet for Alya who often kept her away from anything even remotely illegal. Which meant the most she knew about Ayla was the basics, what her parents are/were and that's it. The only times she met Nino was on some odd occasion they bounced into each other.

Her rape was one of her biggest reasons why she didn't want to get involved in the criminal underground, it is also her biggest motivator to stay.

Because this way she had power, there was no abusive moms dictating her life, anyone who probably tried to rape her would die the moment they even thought about it.

This power, this control was why she became lady wifi and eventually Volpina.

Now, she did try to escape once, as Lady Wifi, faking her death, but her love for the control she had, had her diving in again. This time, no one knows, as far as even Marinette.

Volpina was a mystery. 

_**A powerful mystery.** _

As she walked out the prison, she checked the time. 

11:48am

Sighing, she put back her phone, Nino was probably by his mother, meaning that his phones off. 

Walking to her car, she glanced at the prison.

Unlike her father, she was never, ever getting caught. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alya, her family is a bit dysfunctional.  
> Next stop: Nino then we get an outlook on our favourite blonde bitch.


	4. Jade Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino <3 I hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, I managed to churn this one out.  
> Oh and for clarification. Only Nino, Alya, Mari and Adrien went to school with each other.   
> Adrien and Chloe are still childhood friends.  
> Everyone else meets differently.   
> Kinda short.

**Chapter 4 - Jade Turtle**

 

If could be only one thing that Nino could be indifferent to it would be visiting his mother.

It had warm meals and hearty memories but came with the constant reminder of his druggie days, his lies.

Everytime she spoke about how proud she is that he settled down, took a job as a dj and got into a romantic and long lasting relationship.

He had to deal with the guilt. 

His mother was a sweet, caring person, something used to he take for granted. 

Until, he got caught for the first time.

Even though he got out on bail, the thought of how scarily close he was to prison made him rethink a few things. 

Including doing drugs.

He only started doing drugs because of a guy who used to be like a older brother to him who did it. He only wanted to look cool at first, but before long he was hooked and when his 'friend' died, he was left alone. It didn't stop there, he ended up befriending Adrien, the son of a famous fashion designer and a famous model himself. Nino did what any druggie would do if they got a wealthy friend. Get him hooked on the high too. And he did. Since Adrien was pretty rich, Adrien would often buy enough for the both of them, so Nino rarely spent a dime. When he wasn't at school or actually trying to make something out of his life. He was in an abandoned house getting high. When he got caught, he decided that it was time to get clean. To change things. Wanting to repay Adrien for everything, he stopped doing them and started dealing them, smuggling them. Becoming a drug lord. 

He tried to quit, but if their was one thing he'd learned is that quitting isn't easy.

Not when people have some idea of who you are. 

Amazingly, outside of that one time when he was a kid, Nino had a clean record.

It was partly pure luck and partly Queen Bee's hive mind of connections. The blonde woman was highly known of as a very expensive whore. Some of her lovers were quite often people with power, through word was that she owned a brothel and would regularly sleep with the women who worked there. 

Nino was always grateful for her help.

His work as a popular DJ also threw off suspicion. 

The people who became his fans, the more money he made and it wasn't like he and Alya lived large lifestyle. He rarely had to touch the money he made from drugs. 

It wasn't like Alya wanted him to do so anyway, she always wanted to live in a law abiding way and only barely put up with the fact that he was a drug dealer.

So, when he came home by his mother, he had to face the weight of his decisions, for the better or worse.

"It's about time you married that girl." Words that Nino mother often would say whenever they talk about Alya.

But he would've married her a long time ago, if it wasn't for what he was involved in. Instead, he didn't want to tie her down to have to face the consequences of his own bad decisions. He loved her to much not to give her a free means of escape from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more to go until we finish the introduction, don't worry there are wayy more planned.  
> Sorry it's so short. I am having quite the writers block for this.


	5. Queen Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe time in celebration of her actually bee-ing the bee miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in bold is happening in the present here.  
> Finally, my writers block is over.

_**Chapter 5- Queen Bee** _

 

Chloe has had everything she has ever wanted or need, from the best designer clothes to vacations whenever she wanted.

 

Except the love of Adrien Agreste. 

 

She didn't know when she fell in love with him, but she knew that she has been in love with him for over ten years, completely devoted. But somehow that just wasn't enough for him as he continued to moan about his ladybug every time they got together. Sometime Chloe began to wonder where was ladybug when he had gotten arrested, but she didn't say anything.

She couldn't risk losing his friendship again.

Right now, she needed him to see her through rose coloured glasses. Even after she promised him that she wasn't going to do anything illegal again. But Queen Bee was something Chloe wanted, and she usually got what she wanted. 

**As she played with her gun, the man in front of her shifted.**

**"Going to jam that up your pussyhole and masterbate in order to get me to talk, bold move, but I'm not going to tell you anything."**

**She cringed at his words.**

It started when Adrien got arrested, her father didn't want to drop the charges against him saying that it's illegal and that he was clearly in possession of it, and to make matters worse, he was so high, he basically admitted to it. Chloe didn't believe him, because this was a high profile case, involving a famous supermodel so everyone was watching, including potential voters. So, it meant that she was on her own.

 

**"Sorry, I don't give shows to dead men, I prefer them rich,powerful and alive."**

**The gangster howled with laughter.**

**"You don't think I would fuck you any better than those politicians would?"**

**"No, I don't."**

**A smirk appeared on her face as she put down the gun.**

**"I would consider it if you tell me what I want to hear."**

 

What she did was basically prostituting herself but she didn't care, it was for Adrian's sake. The lawyer was a guy in his early forties, he had a wife and kids but in the end he decided that sleeping with a fifteen year old was so much better than that. In exchange for Adrien and friends freedom, Chloe would meet him every sunday, he would take her out to the movies, go shopping or every so often he would take her to dinner or lunch. However, in the end it was always the same, they would have sex, wherever, whenever. 

And she really couldn't say no, or risk him telling the public about what she did.

And even if she was to say that it wasn't the truth, who would believe the selfish,bratty mayor's daughter who even then was known for abusing what little power she had over the well respected lawyer and even if the public believed her, Adrien won't, he knew her too well.

Which is exactly what happened.

 

The scandal only lasted a couple of weeks before everyone moved on to something else but the news that the mayor's daughter was sleeping around was the talk of town. It wasn't because she refused anyone of his dates, it was the opposite of that. It was because his wife found out and he wanted to save his marriage by throwing her under the bus. It didn't work as the public surprisingly believed the bitchy fifteen year olds accused of rape and blackmail over the lawyer. Even if it really did boil down to rape and blackmail at the end of the day. 

 

Adrien, however, didn't believe her. He believed that he was pretty much raped and blackmailed but he didn't believe that the lawyer came on to her at all. Because in the end, if Chloe Bourgeois didn't want it to happen, she would do everything in her power so that it didn't happen. 

 

So, she came clean to him, and him alone. About everything. Which ruined the friendship the first time.

 

"I didn't ask you to help me, Chloe."

 

Those words still radiate in her head.

 

Even after they became friends again, the very mention of his arrest gets the two fighting. However it ended in an agreement between the two, that they would never be involved in anything illegal again. 

 

She already knew Adrien broke his half of the agreement, and she wasn't any better but she tried to at least make it look as if she was simply a hotel chain owner and lawyer. 

 

**"Ah, I would talk if you turn that consider into a I will."**

**Chloe smiled, for a lowly drug dealer, he was actually intelligent.**

**"No promises."**

**"Then I'm not talking."**

**Before she could say anything, one of her 'worker bees' interrupted her.**

**"Monarch wants to meet you and Adrien sent a message to remind you about your arrangement."**

**Chloe could feel her body react to the mention of Monarch.**

**"Tell him I'm on my way."**

**Turning to the tied up man in front of her, she picked up her gun.**

**"I would play with you some more but I have someone else to please."**

**The bullet hit him squarely on the forehead, a perfect headshot.**

**"Dispose of him, I will be back tomorrow."**

 

Despite what happened, after the stupid lawyer went to jail, Chloe was bored. She had missed the thrill of itand wanted to be in situation where she was the one in control, she was doing the blackmailing. So, it started with one lawyer, then it grew to people who had influence on her father, her teacher in law school who thought because she was female and blonde, she was meant to be on her knees, not in law school.

Her clients grew internationally as well. 

She was a slut, who owned other sluts in brothels and strip houses. Unlike most of the sluts she owned, she was clean. Since she demanded that all her clients are 100% clean before she plays with them, because in the end, she had standards, there was also Adrien but that was less important.

Queen Bee had several connections with drugs, the human trade, prostitution, fraud and the list just keeps on growing. 

Her clients all helped in making sure that she was never caught or prosecuted. Except one.

Monarch.

Another member of the miraculous, the red haired Monarch was just for fun.

It was meant to simply be a one night stand, she was frustrated over Adrien, he was frustrated over some chick and they ended up having very very steamy sex together. It was a secret from the other members as every other night they would find themselves in each other's company once more. 

 

**When she arrived at the abandoned building that the miraculous members used as their illegal nightclub, unironically called the underground, she saw that Monarch was already there.**

**As soon as they saw each other, they got to business.**

**Clothes were ripped off each other in rhythm to their kisses,**

**Hands roamed where they once ached to roam before.**

**Even though this wasn't Adrien.**

**To Chloe, right now these moments with Monarch was just enough to fill the hole for now.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's had it though huh?  
> Next up, Nath.


	6. Monarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extremely late chapter about Nath.

 

_**Chapter 6-** _ **_Monarch_ **

 

Hot sweat and blurry eyes. The sound her moans as he moved across her skin. This was art and Nathaniel was an artist in everything he did.

 

A painter by career, most of victims where his canvas before or even after being killed. 

 

How her skin tasted, how their lips would meet passionately even without feelings.  Or that's what they thought every time they had their little 'business meeting'.

 

Nathaniel was an artist.

If one was to ask about him, there would be very few people who can actually answer. Nath was invisible and he hated it. Well, originally did. The red haired guy was shy and unusually quiet, except for the odd snark or two that often reminded people that he was in the room.  He could hide his presence completely and very few could watch through.

Including her. Well, sometimes.

When Nathaniel met Marionette, he was in collage.

They had a couple of classes together since he was an artist and she was a designer. They sat next to each other, and had struck up a small friendship but that wasn't what started his crush on her. 

His obsession.

What started it was not the fact she was his friend at the time, far from that. It was that, she noticed him. Sure there was the time or two were she was oblivious to his presence but she actually made an effort to talk to and know that he existed. 

To befriend him.

That's was made him fall. And fall into the world of crime.

Mari had rejected him.

After he pored out his feelings for the young woman. She simply said that she wasn't looking for a relationship and that they could be friends.

A lie of course as she began to date a jerk who cheated on her and dumped her two days afterward. 

Nathaniel, on the surface had taken his rejection nicely. He still remained friends with her, and when she had gotten dumped offered a shoulder to cry on but the truth wasn't all that pretty.

He had only become more obsessed with her. With her rejection.

So the murders started. 

The media had called him the illustrator.

Nath would stalk, torture and kill young women. Putting paintings on their body then dumping them.

All of his victims had one or more similarities with Marionette. 

The pretty blonde who was a designer

The half-Asian girl who enjoyed video games.

The vet who loved cats.

All of his victims were Marionette in some form or the other.

He loved to hear their screams, their pleas for mercy. But why would he show mercy?

They hurt him. 

She hurt him. 

However, the real marionette was alive and well, running her parents bakery. 

Nathaniel would go over there everyday and observe her. Watch her.

He very rarely wasn't sitting in the cafe, drawing the object of his affection. It was easy too. No one noticed him and even Mari had her moments. 

Sometimes he would follow her around, making sure not to be obvious that he was stalking her. 

A restraining order is the last thing he needed. 

That how he found out about Ladybug.

It wasn't like he knew that she needed money, she had told him that personally.  He didn't expect his love to use illegal means to get said money. He watched on through every murder, act of fraud, every weapon she had sold. 

He watched the birth of ladybug first hand.

He couldn't accept that that was Marionette.

Mari was a sweet,pure girl who could do nothing wrong. Not the impurity that was Ladybug.

So, Hawkmoth was born.

He wanted to rid of Ladybug forever, Marionette should stay the sweet law abiding girl that ruled over his heart.

However, the reality remained the same.

So, He became Monarch.

An ally to Ladybug, one of the Miraculous. 

That's were he met Queen Bee. Someone else who could see right threw him, even more so than Mari.

That's were he also met Chat, his rival. But Hawkmoth would take care of that.

The blonde was interesting, even for a meaningless whore. When ever he needed her, she was often available and when she wasn't she told him beforehand.

Thus here he was now.

"Don't fucking tease me."

She said as he began to grind himself on her. A smirk appeared as he entered her with force.

"Fuck, Yes."

Those words were like candy to his ears. But he wanted to hear them from Mari not her. 

But, each time he said it, he was getting less convinced. 


	7. Apology

I am so so sorry.  I have not been updating this for a variety of reasons including I am part of a group that does performances and sometimes practice eats away my life. I'm also a high school senior (abit with no social life) and maintaining those A's and B's is hard work. However, the chapter is about 82% done so there's that. Thanks for listening.

**EDIT: Ahh, I've finished. The chapter is now up and thanks for waiting.**

**Author's Note:**

> ASDFGHJLk, this is my first fanfic in forever. I hope you enjoy my admittedly dark series. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a comment if you want to see something happen or a kudos for more. Thanks again.


End file.
